The Next Chapter
by smut1956
Summary: Page 187 is a good start but there's so much more to experience. My first Bones story and first multi-chapter effort so excuse any glitches. Especially hard to write Brennan, hope I captured her tone and "voice". It's Booth and Brennan w/an Angela chaser.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Chapter**

Angela Montenegro was running on pure adrenalin, caffeine and a lack of sleep. Usually, that meant late nights at the Jeffersonian Institute or better yet, a late night of pleasure.

This time it was something she rarely thought about – money. The check with all those zeros from her best friend and best selling author wouldn't let Angela rest. Temperance Brennan's generous gesture had given Angela a new raft of daydreams and possibilities.

She'd given up on sleep and went to work out. Back at her place she took a long indulgent bath while drinking her favorite herbal tea with the appropriate New Age tunes swirling through the air.

It didn't work. She remained in high gear with no likelihood of shifting to a lower gear any time soon. However, it was at least late enough on this Saturday morning to make a phone call to say thank you.

Angela reached for her phone and punched in a familiar number.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you was nice but unnecessary. That was the message repeated over and over. It wasn't making a dent in Angela's daze.

Still, FBI Agent Seeley Booth tried to get her to listen. He didn't want thanks. All the credit went to Bones. He'd just helped her realize the importance of Angela's contributions when it came to humanizing and sexing up the characters in Bones' books.

He hadn't known how big the check was but he had no doubts about his partner's generosity. Once she grasped a concept, Bones carried it out with ferocious intent.

Booth let Angela bubble on about possible plans and uses for the money. Of all the people at the Jeffersonian, she came off as the most human and had been the first to really treat him like he was as valuable as the squints.

He was cruising down the road and on the flow of her words until she mentioned a new book. His brain snapped back to reality. "A new book?"

"Yes, she's contracted for several more. Her publisher will be clamoring as soon as this one officially hits number one on the best seller list."

"Okay, I guess."

"I may have to go back through my journals to help Brennan with the next book."

"Maybe. See Ang, I'm thinking she may not need as much help next time around with the exploits of the good doctor and handsome Agent Andy."

"Right, Booth. Brennan is amazing, my best friend and brilliant in her field but the intricacies of human nature are still foreign to her."

Booth warned, "Don't be too sure."

"What? Suddenly she has a new source?"

"Might be more accurate to say new experience."

"How would you know? Wait…" There was silence on the other end from Angela. "Oh. My. God. You and Brennan? Brennan and you?...When?"

"Angela, you're a doll and a good friend. I'm a gentleman, however, being a good friend I think you know what to do."

"You're right. Booth, you can remain a gentleman and answer this, are you okay?"

"Thanks for asking. I'm a little in shock, a lot in awe and wondering if the cliché of sending flowers would be an offensive symbol of a passé ritual."

Angela's warm laugh eased some of Booth's nerves. "You are so good for her. I say passé ritual or not, send flowers."

"Thanks, Ang."

"No, thank you Booth. I owe you a big wet one when I see you."

"Looking forward to it." The snap of Booth's phone shutting didn't dim Angela's smile.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Angela looked closely at the woman who answered the door. Temperance Brennan was dressed and all put together to face the day. Only Angela could see the ripples under the surface of her friend's smooth façade.

She embraced her and as usual wasn't surprised it took a moment for Brennan to hug her back. "So Brennan, we need a girls' day and you have to help me spend some of my mother lode."

"But I don't need anything, Angela."

"Girls' day means it's not what you need, it's what you want. Seize the day, impulse shop."

"That doesn't sound satisfying."

"Okay, then come with along with me. You can be moral support."

"If you think that's my best role."

"It was a long night--looking at the check, thinking art purchases, designer shoes, maybe a week at a spa."

"You really should think about a retirement account. Something for your future."

"I promise I will and I'll pay the taxes, but you have to do a splurge of some kind. It's required."

Brennan appeared deep in thought. "Angela, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"You were correct about page 187. It is remarkable. I just wanted to tell you that."

"It is pretty amazing. Would you like to tell me more about your experience?"

"I think it's sufficient enough to tell you that."

"Not for your best friend, now spill."

Brennan paused to consider what she was about to say and then continued, "Booth came over last night. He wanted to update me on our arrest. We digressed into talk on other subjects including you helping me with the book."

"I'd say you did more than talk, maybe a little show and tell."

She hesitated. "We did and Angela, it was nothing like I expected."

"That's a good thing sweetie."

"I don't like surprises." Brennan took a deep breath."Ang, sex is a natural and primal urge. It should be simple and straight forward—a release valve only. Unless of course it's for the purpose of procreation which this wasn't."

"So tell me what is was instead."

"Booth spent a great deal of time learning me, worrying about me and satisfying me."

"That's lovely, Brennan."

"It was like he was the woman and I was the man. I just wanted to move things along, get it over with."

"Please, tell me you didn't make that comparison to him."

"There were times I couldn't seem to put my thoughts into words." She gestured toward the bedroom, "I did though make some notes this morning."

"I hope to God you're not planning to give him a critique."

"No, though it would be very positive and I'm sure it would be constructive. I plan to use some of last night in my next book."

"Make sure you clear that with Booth." Angela suddenly looked worried, "You are going to make this more than one night."

"I have no idea. I can't imagine another session of sex being like that. Booth was considerate, inventive and very physical."

Angela sighed, "Brennan, that's because it wasn't sex."

"You're wrong. It was because there was..."

"Hold it. I don't need the biological specs, I guess I'll read them in the next book. I mean Booth cares about you deeply. He made love to you. It was a gift."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. It was different."

"Did you hate it?"

"Not at all. It was quite pleasurable. I have nothing to compare it to from past couplings."

Angela leaned forward. "So after, is he a spooner, a cuddler or a snorer who zonks right out?"

Brennan scrunched up her face remembering. "He left the bed and brought water back because we were both thirsty. While he was very decisive during the act, he was hesitant when we finished. Booth wanted to stay the night."

"Again, that's a good thing and complimentary to you plus completely in Booth's character."

"I suspected he just wanted to be here for more sex once his body recovered." Brennan smiled a little slyly, "That was true, however, he did ask which side of the bed I preferred and how I liked to share the bed."

There was a sigh from her best friend. "I am happy for Booth and you, especially you."

Her friend looked vulnerable as she considered another point. "Maybe one night was all he wanted. He didn't stay for breakfast."

"No, Brennan, that's not Seeley Booth. I can't imagine him being interested in just a one night stand with you or sneaking off this morning."

"The sneaking off definitely is not Booth. You're right, he did wake me and told me goodbye."

"I can tell by that look, he gave you a damn fine kiss goodbye."

"He is very skilled with his mouth."

Before Angela could demand details the intercom buzzed. The front desk told Brennan that there was a florist's delivery for her. Brennan told them to send it up. She shrugged at Angela, "Must be from my publisher since the book sales are monumental."

Angela held her tongue while her friend went to the door. For all she knew, Brennan was right and the publisher had sent some gigantic arrangement suitable for covering an entire entryway dwarfing whatever lovely, sincere offering Booth could afford.

Brennan came in carrying a small grouping of spring flowers in a simple glass vase. They were fresh and hopeful, the promise of something new and exciting wafting through the air. Angela mentally deemed them perfect and waited for her friend's response.

There was a puzzled look on the author's face when she set the flowers down. "This is nothing like my publisher or agent sends. It's not big and it's not…"

"Overdone?" Angela held her breath as Brennan nodded and opened the card.

She silently read it, stared at the flowers, at the card again and then at Angela. Temperance Brennan felt a tear roll down her cheek as she whispered to Angela, "They're from him."

"Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful. Don't cry."

"Booth doesn't treat me like anyone else ever has. He's careful with me and cares about me. I'm not sure I can do this. He'll grow tired of me."

"No, Brennan, I don't think so, not in a million lifetimes."

"There is no such thing. People just have one lifespan despite cultural beliefs in reincarnation and even Plato's theory of soul mates. Oh my God, soul mates. Booth and I talked about that last night. That explains the card, can sex make you delusional?"

It was time for shock therapy. "Not sex. Love Brennan, love can do that. Let me see the card, please."

Angela once again fell a little in love with Booth herself. He would be so good for her closed off friend because of his big and open heart. The man who was simple in the best sense of the word had written: _These can only hope to be as beautiful as you. They fail but I've succeeded in completing "Play-dough's" quest._

She looked at Brennan, "I'll say it again. Love."

"What do I do now Ang?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to say thank you and I guess I could send him flowers or a note."

"Or you could be a modern woman who picks up the phone and calls to invite him to dinner."

"I AM a modern woman despite really enjoying receiving flowers on a social level and having a man write a typically sentimental platitude."

"Yes you are Brennan."

"Okay, I'll call him." She reached for her phone. "He has Parker today. I don't want to disrupt that bonding. It's important."

"Call anyway. Parker likes you, invite them both over if Booth is supposed to have him overnight. This way you give Booth the best of both his worlds. After that, we shop and do other girl things. I think you need some new lingerie. We also celebrate because I've never seen you this happy."

Angela watched her usually dauntless friend hesitate. Brennan squared her shoulders, shook her hair back and punched in Booth's number. He must have had the phone in his hand because Brennan murmured hello and laughed at something he said.

As she stepped away Angela heard her saying thanks for the flowers. She studied them while giving the new lovebirds privacy on the phone. Angela wondered when she'd have her own repeat of page 187, when her own next new chapter would begin.

***

The End


End file.
